NART
by Naomi Koala
Summary: Minato dan Kushina adalah seorang agen rahasia di lembaga Inteligency Nasional Negara mereka, NART. Suatu ketika, keduanya terjebak dalam suatu perangkap dari mafia misterius yang mengincar suatu benda yang ada pada mereka. Keberadaan keduanya yang seharusnya tak diketahui oleh siapapun mendadak terbongkar, membuat mereka terpojok dan mau tak mau harus melakukan pilihan lain/PROLOG


**~Based on NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto~**

Genre : Fantasi, Action, Friendship, Romance, etc

Pair : Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke

Rate : T

.

A Naruto Fanfiction Story

 **\- NART -  
(National Agency - Secret Team)**

.

 **Prologue**

* * *

Suara peluru terdengar dimana-mana, diiringi dengan banyaknya suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas.

23:05, Apartement Fusha terdengar sangat ricuh. Meski dalam kesunyian malam, lorong-lorong itu terlihat dipenuhi binar-binar sorotan peluru dimana-mana, Para penghuni setiap kamar pun tak berdaya sama sekali, hanya berdiam diri didalam kasur masing-masing seraya berdoa agar mereka selamat dari tragedi yang menimpa apartemen mereka kini.

Langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas memasuki lantai dua apartement. Tak banyak. Hanya langkah kaki sepasang orang yang tergopoh-gopoh melewati tangga darurat yang bahkan pintu tangganya saja telah ditendang kuat oleh salah seorang pria dari sepasang orang tersebut.

"Kushina, Cepat!" Serunya kuat seraya menarik tangan kanan pasangannya itu dan kemudian berlari secepat kilat melewati berbagai suara peluru dahsyat yang mengejar dibelakang sana.

Dua orang itu terlihat memakai jas hitam dengan lambang batu mutiara hijau kebiruan tepat didepan dada kiri mereka masing-masing. Yap, lambang dari salah satu Agen Ternama di Negara ini, NART. Mereka adalah Kushina dan Minato.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tak menyangka, musuh bisa mengejar mereka hingga ke Apartement yang mereka tinggali. Bahkan, sampai tak habis pikir, di apartement berlantai sebelas ini benar-benar tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa didalamnya ada dua orang agen rahasia yang tinggal disana. Bukan hanya orang yang tinggal disana, pemerintah, teman, kerabat dan bahkan lembaga mereka sendiri pun tak mengetahuinya. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan besar adalah Bagaimana mereka mengetahui lokasi pasti Minato dan Kushina saat ini?

Mereka masih berlari, dengan Kushina yang membawa segulungan selimut tebal ditangan kirinya. Gulungan tersebut sama sekali memberatkan dirinya untuk melakukan pertempuran ataupun menggunakan pistol untuk menghadang musuh dibelakang dan didepan sana. Hingga mereka berlari menuju depan Lift lantai dua. Disana terlihat empat orang berjas dan berkemeja berantakan menghadang mereka.

"Serahkan dua kalung itu!" lantang salah seorang pria didepan sana. Minato tak diam, ia maju dan kemudian bergerak menghajar mereka satu persatu. Didepannya terlihat orang-orang tersebut mempunyai hawa diri yang aneh. Terlihat hitam keunguan tergambar diantara mereka.

 _Ini, tidak salah lagi!_ pekik Minato dalam hati. Ia kemudian menggeser sedikit kemeja putihnya dan kemudian mengucap dua patah kata yang membuat kalung dilehernya bersinar seketika. Dan kekuatan tiba-tiba saja datang kedirinya. Mereka beradu kekuatan, dengan masing-masing menggunakan kekuatan yang bahkan hampir saja menghancurkan salah satu pintu lift disebelah kiri mereka. Salah seorang penghadang itu tiba-tiba saja melesat cepat seperti melakukan teleportasi dan segera menghadap dan hampir mendekap Kushina yang berdiri dibelakang Minato. Dengan sigap hal itu langsung ditangkis kuat oleh Minato yang menyadari hal tersebut.

"kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Kushina.

"Aku baik. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Minato. Aku masih bisa menggunakannya." Seru Kushina seraya mengeluarkan kalung dari dalam kerah bajunya.

"jangan bodoh!" seru Minato seraya menepis apa yang akan dilakukan Kushina. "Kau bisa mati jika melakukannya lagi. Tenagamu sudah hampir habis." Pekik Minato seraya menendang dahsyat seseorang didepannya yang hendak menyerang.

"tapi.."

"Aku masih bisa!" seru Minato kuat seraya berhasil menghajar semua musuh yang ada didepan mata. Setelah melakukan penghajaran terakhir itu, cahaya di kalung itu berhenti dan Minta langsung menyandar pada dinding disebelahnya. Ia benar-benar telihat sangat kelelahan, bahkan wajahnya sudah pucat dan keringat bercucuran kemana-mana. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Merasa ada yang mengganjal pendengarannya, ia sedikit menggeser manik mata ke belakang Kushina , tepatnya melirik sedikit pintu tangga darurat yang ia tendang tadi. samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terasa semakin mendekat kearah dimana mereka berada sekarang. Ia teringat, walau berhasil mengalahkan beberapa orang didepan sana tadi, tapi ternyata beberapa orang yang mengejar mereka dengan lontaran berbagai peluru dibelakang sana akhirnya berhasil mengejar langkah mereka akibat para penghadang tadi.

"Kushina, Awas!" teriak Minato begitu melihat salah seorang dengan hawa tubuh gelap itu datang mengangkat pistol tepat dari depan anak tangga depan pintu yang ia dobrak tadi tepat kearah dimana Kushina berdiri. Kushina tersentak. Ia bergegas menyingkir, tapi tak terelakkan sama sekali. Ia mencoba menggunakan kalung dilehernya, tapi Minato dengan sigap malah menggenggam tangan kanan Kushina yang memegang mata kalung itu dan kemudian bergegas menghalau peluru dengan tubuhnya tanpa kekuatan apapun.

 _Duaar!_ Tepat mengenai pinggang kanan Minato, nyaris mengenai bagian organ vitalnya, ginjal.

"Aaargh!" teriaknya dahsyat. Ia roboh seketika. Terduduk tepat dihadapan Kushina yang masih tak percaya melihat Minato melakukan itu untuknya.

"Minato!" seru Kushina seraya menampung kepala Minato yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Aku tak apa-apa!" serunya yang kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya dahsyat dan membuat tameng pada dinding ke dinding untuk menghalau musuh mendekati mereka.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku masih bisa menggunakannya. Jangan lindungi aku lagi!" bentak Kushina pada Minato yang semakin terlihat kesakitan, ia benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan Minato sekarang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan cemas!" seru Minato seraya mengeluarkan sinar kuning ditangan kanannya, kemudian membuka salah satu pintu lift disebelah kirinya dan dengan sigap menyeret Kushina masuk dengan teleport sebelum tepat tameng cahaya dibelakang pudar seketika.

"Aaaargh!" teriak Minato lagi, begitu merasakan luka di pinggangnya makin terkoyak lebar saat mereka tercampak kedinding dalam lift. Darah dipinggangnya semakin banyak hingga memenuhi hampir sebagian kemeja putihnya. Ia bergegas membuka jasnya dan langsung menahan tumpahan darah itu dengan jas yang mengikat seluruh pinggangnya. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kushina makin cemas.

"ya, tapi aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini." jelas Minato begitu ia menghentikan laju lift tepat diantara lantai satu dan dua. "Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu itu lagi, bodoh!" seru Kushina khawatir dengan kondisi Minato. "aku bisa melindungimu dan membawa kita keluar dengan cepat dari gedung ini." tambahnya.

"Hentikan!" bentak Minato dahsyat. "Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu!" serunya lagi yang membuat Kushina terdiam seketika. Minato menghela napas diikuti terduduknya Kushina dihadapannya.

"Tenanglah. Kita pasti bisa melewati ini." kata Minato menenangkan. Kushina tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir dibenaknya. "kau sudah mengirim sinyal ke Rin?" tanya Minato begitu teringat. Kushina mengangguk. "dia pasti sudah ada disekitar sini." Jawab Kushina memastikan dengan mengaktifkan jam pelacak ditangannya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari balik earphone Kushina. "Kalian dimana?" teriaknya begitu menangkap sinyal suara dari Kushina. "Kalian baik-baik saja? Situasinya gawat sekali. Aku sudah meminta bala bantuan dari markas. Mereka mungkin akan telat. Markas juga diserang." Jelas Rin.

"Kami akan segera keluar." Seru Minato seraya mempertimbangkan apa yang mengejar mereka diluar sana. Kemudian ia menatap Kushina yang sama sekali tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Aku punya ide!" serunya begitu menatap bungkusan selimut tebal ditangan kiri Kushina.

"Berikan dia padaku dan juga kalungmu."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku pinjam kekuatanmu, Kushina!" seru Minato, begitu melakukan idenya dan meminta Rin untuk menemui mereka dibelakang gedung. Dengan sigap dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari hidung karna menggunakan kalung orang lain, Minato bergegas melakukan Teleport tepat kesebelum pintu keluar belakang. Dengan sedikit tergopong-gopong, mereka berlari kearah Rin tampak lega mengetahui seniornya bisa keluar dengan selamat. Sebelum sempat Rin mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Minato berteriak kencang, yang membuat Rin tak percaya sama sekali dan Kushina yang hanya bisa memandangi arah lain.

"Bawa ini dan cepat pergi dari sini!" seru Minato lantang.

"Apa?" Pekik Rin tak percaya.

"Sudah cepat pergi!" jelas Minato lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Rin yang benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan keputusan kedua kakaknya tersebut. "Pergi Rin!" seru Kushina. "kami titip kalung ketujuh bersamamu." Senyum Kushina seraya mengeluarkan airmata dan mengelus sedikit tumpukan selimut yang saat ini berada ditangan Rin.

"Tapi Minato- _senpai_..."

Suara Rin segera tertahan begitu melihat banyak musuh yang menemui keberadaan mereka dan hampir saja mengerubungi mereka bertiga.

"Pergi!" Tegas Minato yang membuat Rin tak punya pilihan lain. Ia segera berlari memasuki mobil dan meluncur pergi.

Melihat kepergian Rin, Minato terduduk lemas. Benar. Betapa banyak tenaga dan darah sudah ia keluarkan untuk menggunakan kekuatan malam ini.

 _Rin, maaf. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menahan kekacauan yang pasti akan terjadi dan menyelamatkan kalian semua._ Pekiknya dalam hati seraya terkaget melihat Kushina yang mendadak jatuh tak sadarkan diri begitu berhasil terkepung oleh musuh. _Maaf Kushina, aku tak bisa melindungimu..._

"Kami berhasil mendapatkan salah satu kalungnya, ketua!" seru seseorang setelah merampas kalung itu dari leher Minato. "Dan kami membawa dua hadiah besar untukmu!"

 **. .**

Mobil Sport Silver itu melaju kencang dan tak pandang buluh. Melewati begitu saja lampu merah dan menaikkan kecepatan disetiap detiknya. Pengemudi itu benar-benar terlihat muram dan tak berdaya sama sekali. Ia masih tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menghentikan segera laju mobil tersebut begitu mendengar suara tangisan yang keluar dari dalam gulungan selimut yang diberikan oleh Minato tadi. ia kaget dan segera membuka bungkusan itu dengan sangat cepat.

Betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat ada seorang bayi mungil dan masih sangat kecil yang berada didalamnya. Bayi laki-laki berambut pirang bermanik biru dengan mengenakan kalung yang tampak tak asing lagi dipandangannya. Ya, kalung ketujuh, milik Minato.

Air matanya mengalir, begitu teringat kakak kandungnya yang menyerah disana. Bodohnya ia, karna baru menyadari apa maksud perkataan Kushina tadi.

" _kami titip kalung ketujuh bersamamu."_

Gigi Rin menggeretak diiringi dengan sampainya seutas hologram pesan dari markas. "Mereka sudah mundur menyerang markas. Banyak korban berjatuhan. Rin, kau tak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan Minato dan Kushina?"

Dengan terisak, ia menjatuhkan kepala kestir mobil dan mengepal tangan kuat seraya menghempaskan kuat pukulan keatas stir tersebut. "Kalian bodoh, _senpai_!" serunya sambil menangis.

-TBC-

* * *

Yo!  
Holla, Naruto Lovers, ini pertama kalinya aku posting fic ku di fandom ini. _Selama ini mendekap jadi reader sih hehe..  
_ Jadi, Salam kenal semuanyaaa.. :3  
Oke, aku akan sedikit memperkenalkan fic ku ini sama kalian.  
Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf jikalau ficku rada aneh dan gaje tingkat dewa. _Sumimasen!_ #Bungkuk  
ini adalah karya fantasi pertama yang sudah kutulis sejak SMP. Yaah, walau sejujurnya dulu ini adalah komik orisinil karyaku yang abal-abal gak jelas T.T Jadi harap maklum jika aneh ya. Wkwkwk. Dan sejujurnya, ini bukan fic Naruto. Ini hasil imajinasiku sendiri yang ku buat dalam bentuk komik kemudian ku serialisasikan jadi Novel. *walau belum di publish. :'v  
Sungguh, sudah lama aku ingin mempublishnya di web lain. Tapi AKU SUNGGUH GAK PEDE. *MasyaAllah T^T  
Jadi ya begini lah. Hiks.  
Karena idenya sedikit terinspirasi dari Naruto, jadi gak salah juga kalau aku mempostingnya sebagai fic Naruto. Aku hanya mengganti nama karakter dan lokasinya saja. Selebihnya, yah begitulah. Wkwkwk.  
Intinya! Terima kasih sudah baca! *Aku harap ada T3T  
Dan maaf kalau Gaje, OOC dan kekurangan lainnya.  
Aku harap fic gaje ku ini bisa diterima baik oleh para reader.  
Sekian dariku,  
Saa, Jaa ne Minna~  
Jangan lupa review ya ^^


End file.
